dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Willow
|start item = }} Willow is the first unlockable character (160 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock her). She is a girl suffering from the mental disease pyromania, and as such her character revolves around fire, both good and bad. Innately, she is immune to Fire damage, and when she is at low Sanity, she starts a fire at her feet. However, this fire can spread and burn resources unintentionally and cause trouble when collecting resources. She also comes equipped with Willow's Lighter, which is an infinite source of light, and can be used to light things on fire. Willow also has a lower Sanity, but this is compensated by her regaining Sanity when near a fire. Special Power Willow's Special Power is her lighter. When you first start a game as Willow you will start with Willow's Lighter in your inventory. The lighter is basically a Torch with infinite durability and a lower light radius. It can be used to set objects on fire and provides light that can be used to survive the Night without being attacked by Charlie. Sanity Buff & Debuff Buff Objects that are set on fire, or things such as a Fire Pit or Campfire, will increase Willow's Sanity when stood by. The larger the fire that more Sanity is gained. Players must stand quite close to a fire to gain this buff, but as Willow is immune to fire there is no risk in doing so. Debuff When Willow is at low Sanity levels (About 60 or less Sanity, enough for screen distortion and the ability to see passive Horrors) she will light a small fire at her feet and say "Tee Hee", "I made a fire!", "I can't help myself" or "Oops." This is unavoidable and is triggered randomly when at low Sanity. The small fire created is capable of starting forest fires and setting important player structures and objects on fire. Caution is advised when at low Sanity with Willow. The fire that is made from this, like any other fire, is capable of raising Willow's Sanity when stood by. When the fire goes out it will leave a pile of Ash, similar to a Camp Fire. Strategy Trivia * Willow's voice is sounded by a flute. * Willow may be based on "The Firestarter" novel from Stephen King. * Willow has a skull. * Based on her examination of the tent, Willow was a Girl Scout, and she earned all the patches. * Despite having a somewhat cold personality, she has a soft spot for the Koalefant. * Willow's previous perk, before the Strange New Powers update, was to light fires at her feet during the darkness - like she does when low on Sanity now. * Willow seems to hate Rabbits according to her quotes when examining them. * When struck by Lightning in the Reign of Giants ''DLC, Willow, like most other characters, is shown to have bones in her hair. In addition to this, she seems to have bones in her skirt too. Gallery Willow silho.png|Willow silhouette. Willow_portrait.png|The portrait. Willow ingame.png|Willow in-game. Willow Lighter.png|Willow and her lucky lighter. Willow lightning strike.png|Willow struck by Lightning in the ''Reign of Giants DLC, showing she has bones in her hair. Willow frozen.png|Willow frozen in the Reign of Giants DLC. CardWillow.png|Willow's Steam trading card. CardWillow (Foil).png|Willow's foil Steam trading card. Willow's Skull.png|Willow's skull from the game files. Willow SNP.png|Willow as she appears in the trailer for the "Strange New Powers" update. Wilson and Willow Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art for Willow alongside Wilson ru:Уиллоу Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Category:Apparel